Delicious: Emily's Tea Garden/The Beach Club
This is the 2nd episode of Delicious: Emily's Tea Garden. Day 1 *Emily: Hi, you must be Brad. I'm Emily. *Brad: Hi there, gorgeous. What brings you into my cocktail club? *Emily: Hank said you were looking to hire some help. *Brad: Sure thing. I bet you'll be employee of the month in no time. *Emily: You're so kind. I'll get started right away. Part 2 *Emily: Brad, have you ever thought about using an entertainer here? *Brad: Sure thing, Doll. I usually entertain the customers myself. *Emily: You do?! I mean, what is it you do? *Brad: You’re looking at the best fire breather along this whole stretch of coast. *Emily: That sounds great. Can we start today? *Brad: As soon as I’ve prepared my tonsils. Part 3 *Emily: Francois, do you know a building company you can recommend. *Francois: Of course, but I can do better than that. *Emily: Better? How? *Francois: I will hire the builders and manage the development for you. *Emily: What a great idea, Francois. But it’s got to be perfect. *Francois: Of course. I’ll organize it so they can start working straight away. Part 4 *Brad: Hey there, Doll. *Emily: Hi, Brad. I’m really enjoying working here. *Brad: That’s because I’m the main attraction. What do you say to the two of us going out some time? *Emily: I’m flattered, but I don’t think it’s appropriate - you’re my boss. *Brad: I understand; the idea of dating me takes some getting used to. I’ll check back with you in a couple of days. *Emily: Um... Sure thing, Brad... Part 5 *Emily: Hi, Ms. Sleezley. Can I get you a drink? *Ms. Sleezley: Not when I’m working. I’m just here to remind you that your first installment is due in a few days. *Emily: That’s good of you to be so thoughtful. This job is going well - I’ll soon have your money. *Ms. Sleezley: We shall see. Part 6 *Emily: Francois, I need your help. *Francois: For you, anything. *Emily: Brad asked me out, but I just can’t see me dating him. How can I let him down gently? *Francois: I’ll tell him I’m your boyfriend; he’s sure to fall for that. *Emily: Okay, I guess that’s a good idea... Part 7 *Brad: Hey Emily... *Emily: Hi Brad. What can I do for you? *Brad: I just... Look, I’m sorry, okay? I didn’t know Francois was your boyfriend. *Brad: You’ve been a great help to me. I hope we can still be friends. *Emily: Of course we can, Brad. After episode *Francois: Good news, Emily! They've just planted some bushes in your tea garden. *Emily: Thanks, Francois. But I hope it will be worth it. *Francois: Hey, Emily... It's not like you to be down like this. *Emily: I paid my loan installment on time; but Ms. Sleezley increased the interest rate on the rest of the loan. *Francois: ... *Francois: Don’t worry; I have a friend who can give you a better job. He owns a superb seafood restaurant. *Emily: Excellent! Now I can continue to build my tea garden.